


Insolitement vôtre - 1 : Dans la salle de bains d'un Sith

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidious subit une intrusion dans son intimité le jour où quelqu'un s'introduit dans sa salle de bains alors qu'il se douchait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 1 : Dans la salle de bains d'un Sith

**Author's Note:**

> Il faut que je trouve un moyen de mettre mon cerveau en pause, parce qu'à force de tourner à plein régime et de me sortir des idées plus bizarres les unes que les autres, je vais finir par devenir réellement folle. x)
> 
> Enfin bref, voici mon nouveau concept de fanfiction, sous la forme de petits drabbles ou one-shots, dans lequel je dirai toutes les bêtises (ou presque) que j'ai en tête. Je ne sais pas dans quelle direction je m'en vais, mais en tout cas j'y vais, et si jamais je tombe en panne sur la route, je vous préviendrai.
> 
> Commençons tout de suite par faire un petit détour dans la salle de bains d'un Sith. Je vous avertis, quelques textes comporteront un OC, qui n'est autre que l'auteure elle-même (c'est à dire moi) qui s'incruste en plein milieu de la scène sans prévenir. Donc, si vous n'aimez pas les OC... En tout cas, il ne s'agit pas de self-insert, puisque je ne prévois pas de donner un rôle quelconque – autre que comique – à cet OC.
> 
> Bonne lecture ! (Ce paragraphe d'introduction commence à se faire très long...)

Dark Sidious était consciencieusement en train de se raser, comme il le faisait chaque jour. Il était bien content que personne ne le voie ainsi, puisqu'il se trouvait ridicule avec la mousse de rasage blanche étalée sur le bas du visage.

Une fois rasé de près, il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il se détendit sous le jet d'eau chaude qui venait l'envelopper.

Brusquement, alors qu'il était en train de se savonner, il entendit un pop ! sonore. Se demandant bien de quoi il pouvait s'agir, il ouvrit les portes de verre de la douche, embuées, et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme.

Celle-ci sourit de toutes ses dents, puis éclata d'un rire franc.

\- C'est génial ce truc de téléportation ! s'exclama-t-elle avec joie. Je peux même aller voir des Seigneurs Sith se doucher ! Au fait, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Sidious, vous êtes bien proportionné, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Elle fit un clin d'œil très suggestif en pointant l'entrejambe du Sith. Celui-ci, d'abord ébahi de trouver quelqu'un dans sa salle de bains, rougit furieusement et se cacha, bien qu'il était déjà trop tard. L'intruse avait pris une photo très incriminante.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, elle disparut aussitôt dans le même pop ! Sidious resta coi pendant un certain moment.

Que venait-il de se passer, il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Qui était cette femme, il n'en avait aucune idée non plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne parlerait de ce drôle d'événement à absolument personne.

**Author's Note:**

> Breeeeef. (Non, je ne suis pas perverse du tout, je voulais simplement mettre Sidious dans l'embarras le plus total xD)
> 
> J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce moment d'égarement, mais j'étais vraiment trop tentée ^-^' Et non, je ne vous montrerai pas la photo ;)
> 
> Quant à cette histoire téléportation, ne cherchez pas à trouver quoi que ce soit pour la justifier, c'est du délire total :)
> 
> Je conclus par : SIDIOUS FOREVER.
> 
>  
> 
> Prochain OS vendredi prochain :D
> 
> Si jamais vous avez des idées à me proposer, n'hésitez pas à les mettre dans vos reviews, je verrais ce que je peux en faire ^-^'


End file.
